Corn Farm Event/Strategies
This page is used for sharing strategies for Corn Farm Event. General Info Precious upgrade items are the main reason why Corn Farm Event should be played. Players must act quick, but careful, in order to be able to earn at least a few collectibles. Players should always have a decent amount of every buff item at the ready if they want to be safe during the pre-farming portion. Strategy 1: Grenade Meta Current viability: The best option. Deck * Turbo – Level 11 min., 13 recommended; * One of the following: ** Mechanic – Level 11 min.; ** Guard – Level 13 with special ability unlocked; * Nitrogen – Level 11 min.; * Empty Barrel – Level 11 min.; * Medkit – Level 11 min.; * Red Barrel – Level 5 min. If you don't own Turbo for any reason, maxed out Guard can be used as a substitue. Process Due to Turbo's full bullet resistance, she will never die from any ranged source of damage, making her the perfect unit for use in the event. Turbo should be upgraded with +3 items for maximum effectiveness. In the beginning, send out Turbo immediately as she is available. If necessary, use Extra Courage buff. Some marauders may damage the bus a bit at the beginning. If Turbo is attacked, heal her with Medkit as soon as possible. Begin setting up rage ability objects near the bus as a makeshift barricade to allow Bill to pick off any Crazies who manage to slip past. Later on, use Red Barrel, Empty Barrel, and Nitrogen on the enemies repeatedly. At some point, Marauder's grenades will be inevitably killing Turbo in one throw, so patching her up with Medkit should instead be prioritized for situations when she gets attacked by too many marauders at once. Because of how tremendously powerful marauder grenades are, farming the barricade proves to be impossible in the long run, with the highest achievable level being 9-13. Because of that, you should aim for killing marauders instead when you get closer to these numbers during every attempt. Strategy 2: Items Farming Current viability: Ineffective. The strategy is considered fruitless until the grenade will get nerfed. Deck * Guard/Soldier/Light Soldier/Turbo – Level 10 min., 12+ recommended * Cap/Any damager – Level 0 min. * Medic – Level 11 min., 13+ recommended * Ranger – Level 11 min., 13+ recommended * Medkit – Level 11 min., 13+ recommended * Red Barrel – Level 5 min. Every human unit's health should be upgraded with +3 items. It's ok to upgrade damage with +2 items (however, +3 items are still advised for Ranger, Medic, and the main damager unit). The fortune stat isn't too important but isn't discouraged from being well upgraded either as courageous units always have a small advantage with slightly faster movement and attack speed. A second damager can be a replacement of Cap for those who don't want to spend money on the SWAT bundle or haven't obtained him in older versions of the game where he was purchasable with coins. It doesn't matter what melee unit out of the four will be picked since they are all good for this strategy. However, Light Soldier is more preferable if the player wishes to destroy barricades faster. Process Preparation is the least stressful part, as it's relatively easy if you keep following the strategy in order. At the very beginning of the event, you should use Extra Courage buff. As soon as you get enough courage, send out Ranger to deal with incoming marauders attacking the bus. As soon as you get enough courage for Medic, you must send her out. If you are using Cap, it's advised to send out a minimum of two of them and make sure that at least one of them gets in the range of Medic's Medkit, as, naturally, Cap's long-range prevents him from entering the radius of healing. After having at least one constantly healed Cap it's OK to stop sending out more, as other Caps are bound to die at some point from Gunner's damage. Even if you'll fail to "generate" Cap that will get into healing range, it shouldn't be an issue, as due to Gunner's logic, he will likely not be targeted often. If you did every next step correctly, simply sending out a new Cap later in the session shouldn't be a problem either. After this point, all you have to do is to constantly send out more and more Medics and Rangers, occasionally supporting them by their own Medkits if Medic's AI fails at some point. However, this should be done only in extreme situations, as if any Medic is already in a healing range of a player-created Medkit they won't deploy their own. There's no real minimum on how much Medics and Rangers you need to have on the field. However, it's highly recommended to have a large amount of them in total to ensure that they will be able to survive the ever-increasing bullet spray. If you wish to further protect the bus, drop a lot of Red Barrels in the area between the bus and units, at a safe distance from the latter, in case if Crazy manages to run past the units or if they become overwhelmed and die, leaving players with a last-ditch effort to pick off a few extra kills with the barrels. To begin the harvest of items, simply send out several melee units, and continue doing it occasionally to keep up with the barricade's increasing health points and to ensure that the game won't end your current session. Using Fury buff is highly advised as the damage boost will help immensely at destroying it quicker. If preparation was executed correctly, the insane healing from every Medics' Medkits should protect all units from Gunner's LMG spray for at least 20 levels. Continuing to send out more units is strongly advised not only because of the auto-kick prevention, but also because Medics can have an AI failure, which might result in your loss if you won't react quickly or prevent it in advance. Keep in mind that farming shouldn't be started neither too early, nor too late. Destroying barricades too fast will result in all your units inevitably succumbing to Gunner's insanely high-damaging bullet spray, and starting the harvest too late might result in a lost opportunity to farm a few more upgrade items. Since simply going to the main menu or closing the app only saves your items (and even so not always), to save the record of your kills you must end the event by allowing Marauders to destroy the bus, wait for 13 minutes to pass, or idle long enough for the game to auto-kick you. If you want to end things manually, you have to drop Red Barrel on your Medics and explode it. After Medkits fade away, Gunner and marauders should be able to deal with the rest. Strategy 3: Ranged Kills Farming Current viability: Outclassed. Can be used as a "budget" substitute. Deck * One of the following: **Cap – Level 0 min. **Specops – Level 9 min., 11+ recommended **Glenn – Level 11 min., 13 with special ability unlocked recommended. * Medic – Level 9 min., 11+ recommended * Ranger – Level 9 min., 11+ recommended * Medkit – Level 9 min., 11+ recommended * Red Barrel – Level 5 min. * Generator – Level 5 min. Both Cap and Specops are good options for kills farming as they are both bullet-resistant ranged units. If you decide to use Specops, his level should be decently high, as he will act as the main killer. In case you don't have either of these units, Glenn can work as a good alternative, since his overall design allows him to deal with incoming threats easily. Even if he'll manage to destroy the barricade sometimes, it's unlikely that he'll manage to reach the level at which the LMG becomes too dangerous. Process Players who only wish to reach the top of the leaderboard can try strategy aiming directly for the kills. The grenades still make this strategy less viable than the plan built around Turbo, although it's likely the best you can have. All you have to do is to simply ignore the "farming" segment of the items oriented strategy and continue spamming ranged units without sending out any damagers (unless it's necessary, in case you run Glenn). The only way levels can progress this way is if zombies will attack the barricade, and since all reanimated marauders have low damage, they won't be able to destroy it fast. Generator should be placed only after the gunner stops firing his LMG, so you can guarantee that at least one pack of courage will get spawned. Category:Strategy Category:Community Category:Event